Mystery Of The Ghost Town
by Nine Tails Beyond
Summary: After the Gang Graduates, Daphne and Fred move away, leaving Velma and Shaggy to solve mysteries in Crystal Cove alone. Suddenly, people start to disappear, will Velma and Shaggy solve the mystery and save Scooby?
1. Not Alone

**Hey guys, It's been a long time since I've written any fanfictions. Lately I've been watching Scooby-Doo and my creative juices were flowing again. I decided to write you all a little treat :)**

***EDITED*  
><strong>

_Hey Bloggers, Velma here. _

_I know you've all been excited to hear from me about any new mysteries. _

_I solved a murder Mystery by myself was alright, a little scary and I wish The Old Gang was with me.  
><em>

_Actually, the Gang haven't really done much together since we graduated. _

_Sorry to say, but I don't think there will be any great mysteries for us to solve in a while. _

_Or at least, we won't be solving them together.  
><em>

_-Velma  
><em>

Velma held back the urge to cry. It was only the summer and they had only just finished school, but she knew that she may not see her friends again. She knew that Fred and Daphne were moving away together. She didn't exactly know where they were going because they never really bothered to call her. they probably wanted be alone, which made her sad, but she wasn't going to bother them. Then there was Shaggy. She had no idea what happened to him, he seemed to disappear off of the face of the Earth after Graduation. She missed them. She missed all of them.

Velma, on the other hand, was staying in Crystal Cove with her parents. She had no need to leave, and her mom needed her help with the business.

On the upside, she had somewhat recently taken up a job as a local detective. Solving little mysteries here and there. It payed well, so she didn't complain. It was a nice release from her other stresses. Velma missed solving mysteries, it was her thing! She couldn't give it up, and though the mysteries she solved now were small and boring, it was better then nothing.

Velma sat back on her chair and sighed. She thought about work today and how annoying it was. It was the first Murder Mystery she'd solved so far. It was kind of scary for her, it being her first Murder, but she solved it easily enough. It involved a lot of running and a simple hacking technique to track down the culprit.

She smiled to herself and rose from her chair. She could feel her legs give out slightly. Obviously she had over-exerted herself today. She decided to head to bed early.

As she padded across her baby blue soft-wool carpet, she began to strip her clothes off. She threw the bundle of orange cloth into her laundry basket and opened her white closet doors to find some pj's. She browsed through until she settled on an overly large white T-shirt with a zombie eating what looked like a chicken wing, and it read: ZOMBIFRIED. Throwing it over her head, she walked back to her orange and blue-clad bed and crawled inside.

Velma was about to turn off her bedside lamp when she caught sight of a shiny black frame. She's looked at that picture countless times. Each time she would laugh at the memory it brought. This time was a bit different, though. She reached over and picked up the picture and stared longingly at every detail.

The picture was of The gang in their early years, when Scooby was just a puppy. They were in a pizzeria to celebrate their first mystery. They were all sitting in a booth looking at the camera, with Scoob eating the pizza. That day, he had eaten so much that they had to roll him out the door and back to their clubhouse.

A tear rolled down her face. She smiled at the memory, but it also made her want to crawl under her bed and just cry. It was one of her fondest memories, but since the gang split up, it made her feel sad.

She put the photo back on her nightstand and took off her glasses, she had already broken two pairs by falling asleep with them, and she didn't want to break a third. Velma fell back against her Blue and orange down pillows and quickly fell fast asleep.

• • • • • • •

Velma woke to the soft, tapping sound of something hard and round hitting glass. Though she was still groggy from sleep, she was able to realize that the sound came from her window.

She stumbled for her glasses and, when she found them, slipped them on her face and checked the clock on her the nightstand on the other side of her bed. 1:23am.

_Who is throwing ROCKS at my window? Especially at this time of night?_

Velma slid over so her feet were on the ground and she switched on her light. Velma stretched and wobbled over to her window.

Yawning, she lifted the latch and opened her window to see what was making that, now annoying, noise.

"Velma! Like, hey!"

Velma felt a rock hit her in the forehead. Luckily it wasn't thrown hard, otherwise she might have a nasty bruise.

"Zoinks! Like, Sorry Velma!"

Velma rubbed her forehead and yawned.

"S-shaggy? Is that actually you?"

Realization hit her, though it wasn't as painful as the rock. One of her closest frined was under her window, and though he had just thrown a rock at her head, she couldn't believe he was actually there!

"Velma? Like, are you alright?"

Velma snapped out of her little reverie and looked down at the lanky man. She smirked.

"Ow, Ow ow! Owiee. Shaggy! Why did you throw a rock at my head?" Velma clasped her hands on her head and rubbed furiously, pretending that it hurt more than it did.

She peeked down at him with one eye.

He was climbing up the side of her house.

"Shaggy!" She let go of her head and grabbed her windowsill. "What are you doing? Get down and go through the front door!"

Shaggy acted like he didn't hear her and he continued climbing up. Once he reached the top, Velma helped him up and through her window and into her bedroom, completely forgetting her attire.

Shaggy panted as Velma led him to her bed and sat him down.

"What were you thinking?" She told him sternly.

Shaggy chuckled softly, his breath evading him from the climb.

"What? What is it?" She became increasingly flushed, trying to find a reason why this would be so funny.

"Like, you're only in a t-shirt." He laughed a little harder now that he gained his breath back.

Velma's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that she was still in her sleepwear. Everything happened so quickly that she didn't really think to change.

"Jinkies! Shaggy, Get out! Let me get changed!" She shoved him towards her bedroom door and out into the upstairs hallway of her parents' house.

Quickly, she ran to her closet and grabbed an red tank top and some white shorts that poofed out a bit. She completed the look with an orange button-up wool sweater and thigh-high orange socks, matching her tank top. Finally, she clipped her favorite red bows into her cropped brown hair.

Velma opened the door to her bedroom, only to find Shaggy wasn't there. Confused, she immediately began walking downstairs to find him. Halfway down the stairs, she heard voices from the kitchen.

_Of course..._

She made her way towards the voices and into the room with green walls, granite counters and white tile floors where she eats her meals and spends her mornings half-asleep.

"...so, Shaggy I thought you left town too? Where have you been?" Velma recognized her mother's voice.

"I've just been around. Like, I don't have much to do, Scoob and I have hit every snack bar in Crystal Cove!"

Velma walked in while they continued to talk. After listening, she decided to jump in.

"Shaggy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Everyone jumped. Apparently no one had noticed her there.

"Zoinks Velma! Like, I didn't see you there!"

Velma giggled to herself. She knew he hadn't seen her there, since he was too busy downing a jug of chocolate milk and a sandwich almost as high as the ceiling. She didn't really want to know what was in it, though she thought she could see some sort of fish and... pop rocks?

"Velma? Like, are you there? What did you want to, like, talk about?"

Velma realized that the sandwich was now gone and Shaggy had taken to standing in front of her with his hand waving in front of her face. It smelled like Chicken and cherries. It was a weird but nice combination.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, I just zoned out a bit. Here, let's go into the living room."

She held a cute, crooked smile in place as the two made their way to a room clad with shades of purples against a cream wall and couches.  
>Velma took her place on the leather love-seat and Shaggy sat next to her.<p>

"So? Like, what is it?" Shaggy looked directly at her. Her heart skipped a beat, he was looking at her rather intensely.

"Well..." She adjusted herself so she was looking right back at him, "Well, why did you come over?"

Shaggy's gaze dropped and he began scratching his head with his index finger, clearly figuring out what to say.

"Shaggy...?"

Velma held a look of concern while she waited for his answer. She wanted to know why he was at her house this late. Which made her wonder why her parents were up this late.

_They were probably woken up by the rocks or something. Or they're really party animals in disguise._

She giggled a the thought of her parents throwing a party while she slept. It was too absurd. She looked back to Shaggy who seemed ready to speak. She looked him straight in the eye as she had before._  
><em>

"Well? Why did you come over after disappearing for so long?" Or what felt like so long.

Shaggy began, "Well, I..."

***BOOM* Cliffhanger! I wanted to see people try and guess why he's there, this'll be fun! Why did he ditch Scooby to see Velma? Hmmmm... You'll all have to wait and see! R&R people! :D**


	2. Where are you, ScoobyDoo?

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything for a while, I just lost my Writer. I'm going to finish this and my other stories so that I can work on new material. Hope you're not mad. :)**

"Well I..."

Shaggy didn't know why he wanted to come here. He continued to scratch his head while he attempted to find a reason. 

"I guess I, like, wanted to see you..."

Yeah, that should work. He looked over to Velma, who seemed to be trying very hard not to cry. He really hoped it wasn't what he said. He didn't want her to cry because of him, or for any reason.

"Velma, I'm, like, sorry. Don't cry, I'll just, like, go now."

Shaggy turned his back to her and started to walk back to the window.

_Shit. Why did I say that?_

As he reached the window, he felt two arms wrap around him. He was so startled, that it managed to knock the wind out of him.

"Ouuff!"

He turned his head to look at his 'attacker'.

Velma Held on for dear life. She did NOT want him to go. At all.

"Shaggy... Please don't go. I'm not mad at you, I just... Well I was surprised is all."

He didn't know how to react. Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled away.

"Why are you, like, crying?"

She wiped the tears away and sniffled as she looked up at the tall, lanky man standing before her. 

"You came to see me. I thought I'd never see any of you guys again."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. He looked down at the short nerdy girl he knew so well, and finally got it.

"I know what you mean. I thought I'd, like, never see you guys either."

Velma smiled widely, her cheeks making her glasses fall slightly.

Shaggy looked up awkwardly and put a hand behind his head.

"Do you wanna come back to my place and, like, finish that movie with Scoob?" 

He smiled sheepishly and Velma grinned.

"Yes! I'll get some popcorn and we can leave right now!"

• • • • • • •

"Yeah! I remember that! Wow, I can't believe we did so much while we were just in high school!"

"I, like, know! It's crazy!"

Velma and Shaggy walked in the door with arms full of food. They were reminiscing about their adventured with The Gang.

"Hey Scoob! Like, Where are you, buddy? I brought someone with me!"

They listened in silence. Scooby didn't answer.

"Scoob? Scooby it's me, Velma! Shaggy, where is he? I thought he was watching a movie?"

"Like, I don't know! Scooby-Doo! Where are you?"

Shaggy ran through the house to find his pal. Velma took a more scenic route through the living room.

"Shaggy!" she screeched.

What she had entered was a living room, but it sure didn't look like one. The couch was toppled over and ripped, while the television had a giant crack in the screen. All the furniture was thrown out of place and Food was everywhere.

Shaggy ran in, "Like, what is it Vel-"

She knew he had just seen it. She also knew what he didn't see: Scooby Doo.

"There was a scuffle. I think someone took him, Shaggy."

Shaggy looked around in disbelief. Velma didn't blame him.

"Shaggy," she said calmly, "We need to find him. I think we should do what we normally do when there's a mystery."

He looked at her, a tear he was fighting dripped down his face. He nodded.

She looked up and nodded back at him. "We need to look for clues, and find our Scooby.

**That's all I have for now. I felt like this was a good place to end it. I'll update again as soon as I can. R&R please :)**


End file.
